They Got Turned Into What!
by wewholovetowriteff
Summary: Casey, Katie, and Kathryn were bored one day in school and decided to write a new FF about their favorite guys turning into 5-year olds. The first chapter is about how they got turned into 5 year olds. KEEP READING!Now all chaos just seems to happen.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning, (the beginning being March 15, 2008 sometime after school) wewholovetowriteFF came up with the crazy idea of turning our favorite people into 5 year-olds for the heck of it. And this, Oh wonderful reader is the hideous result of our works.

What you see before you is the wonders of Katie's first attempts at being a FF writer. The first draft was rather horrible. Now On With the Show!!

You know what, ignore that first e-mail. That didn't count. It was horribly short and horribly stupid and useless I will try again unless you want to start the story do you? should i? Whatever HERE GOES ME!!

We look down to see 6 five year olds looking back up at us.

Kathryn How did we get in this mess again?

Katie I think i was this morning

Casey Yeah, it WAS this morning...

Time for a trip down memory lane (insert flashback music here)

Kathryn (On the phone) So what do you want to do today?

Katie Lets ask casey (Dials Casey's phone #)

Casey Hello?

Kahtryn Hey, its us

Katie Yo. What should we do today? Its summer and there's nothing to do.

Casey Do you want to go to my long, long, long, lost brother's secret lab?

Kathryn Can we bring the guys?

Casey Sure, whatever.

Katie Okay, what time should we meet up and where?

Casey Meet up at my house at ten o'clock and bring whoever you want.

AND SO, a few hours later, OUR ADVENTURE BEGAN... (this part's a mumble jumble because we didnt feel like distinguishing who was going to talk. Go ahead and guess who is doing the talking. Use your imagination!)

Dang it L, scoot over you're standing on my foot

well im sorry but light is pushing me

then tell cloud to bring his motorcycle

it won't fit

well sephiroth can fly there can't he?

no

why not?

because he'll know the way then and he'll use the equiptment to create a second genova and soldier project sora!

hey sora! your hair is poking me in they eye!

sorry

roxas, put that keylbade away, now is not the time to challenge riku to a duel riku!

don't encourage him!!

casey Ok, its time to go everyone shove into the warp hole!!

kathryn Don't touch me!!

katie Fine, fine, whatever, just MOVE!!

3...2...1...BAM!!

Casey We're heeeere!

L Ooh there's so much stuff here!!

Light Don't touch stuff!

Sephiroth It's missing some stuff that i need...

Cloud No!! There will not be another project!!

Roxas This reminds me of my labratory days... Suddenly I'm feeling angry!

Sora Now I'm angry too!

Riku (smirks) Stupid nobody brain links.

Casey Don't touch anything. We'll wait 'till my brother gets here okay?

Katie That announcement might have been a little slow...

Kathryn Yeah...

Roxas Well I want to go home this place creeeps me out.

Sora Yeah me too.

Riku Hey Casey, is your brother a genius?

Casey Yeah why?

Riku Well, it's sortta messy so you know. I thought he was probably a genuis.

L Hey can I take pictures?

Katie NO!! What part of top secret don't you understand?

Light Well can we just make sure everyone made it through the teleportation?

Casey Sure, ok everyone stand in the middle of the room so I can see if everyone made it?

(Everyone moves to the center of the room)

Katie Ok, we have me, Kathryn Casey, Light, L, Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, Cloud, and Roxas.

Kathryn That's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 people.

Casey Ok, we have everyo- NO SORA DONT TOUCH THAT BUTTO --Zap--

Since Katie Casey and Kathryn were standing infront of everyone, they didnt got zapped. Sephiroth was also standing apart from everyone so he didn't get zapped.

We look around and don't see anyone but Sephiroth.

Kathryn OH MY GOSH!! Where'd they go!!

Katie What happened Casey?

Casey I think he touched the self anhilation button, and they wer- (Sephiroth interrupts with a cough.)

Sephiroth Ahem, (He points down.)

And thats as far as we got before Katie had to get off the computer.

OKAY I GOTTA LEAVE MY MOM'S ANGRY I'VE BEEN ON TOO LONG SHE'S THREATENING TO GET RID OF MY E-MAIL ADDRESS

BYE

(((ADD MORE PLEASE!!)))


	2. Chapter 2

Alright let's get this stupid Disclaimer thing over with:

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the stinkin' anime in this story.

But you know what this story is all our original idea so please no copying.

Ok so we left of that Sepherioth was pointing down at something. HERE WE GO!!!

* * *

All three look down and shout "HOOOLLLLY CRAAPPPPP!!!!!!" We look down to see a 5 year old Riku.

"OHHH NOO!!! WHAT HAS WILL MADE THIS TIME!!! OH MY GOD RIKU ARE YOU OK!!!" Casey screams.

"When did you get talwer than me Casey," Riku ask in a very five year old voice.

"Ohh man he's five years old I'M GONNA KILL WILL!!! ohh no no oh no oh no Riku I'm soo sorry," Casey says almost in tears.

"Ohh man this is bad do you think you can fix this L," Kathryn says but then looks behind her to see a five year old L, "OHHH MY GOD L!!!"

"This could compwicate things for Kira," L says thoughtfully.

"AHHH I'M WITTLE," Light shouts.

"Ohh no," Katie says while also looking back to see a five year old Roxas and Sora and Cloud, "This can't be good." Will comes in.

"Hey Casey how's the tour going. Umm... why are their five year olds here," Will asks.  
"WILL FOR THIS I WILL KILL YOU!!! WHATEVER YOU INVENTED THIS TIME YOU SERIOUSLY SKREWED UP!!!! YOU TURNED ALL MY FRIENDS INTO FIVE YEAR OLDS!!!!!!" Casey shouts while holding Riku up as a demonstration.

"So this is your fawlt," Riku says then conjures up a ball of darkness in his heads, "I'wl hurt you."

"Ohhh man they found the Ager," Will says as he slaps his hand to his forehead.

"The Ager?" Katie asks.

"Yeah I was going to see if I was able to age orcs down to the stage so that they where easier to get rid off," Will explains.

"YEAH BUT NOW L IS A FIVE YEAR OLD!!!!" Kathryn screams.

"YEAH WELL L AIN'T THE ONLY ONE!!!!" Casey yells back.

"HE'S ONE OF THE ONLY ONES WHO MATTER!!!" Kathryn shouts.

"RIGHT AND RIKU,SORA, ROXAS, CLOUD, AND LIGHT ARE NO PROBLEM!!!" Casey shouts back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Katie yells over both of them shirking both of them. Changing her expression she turns to Will and says, "Will is there anyway to fix this."

"Yeah but I need to fix it so that they'll age upwards or maybe it will were off I don't know I haven't tested it…" Will says when interrupted by Sepherioth.

"So until then there five year olds," he says in his usual scary fashion.

"Um…yeah pretty much," Will says while pushing up his falling glasses.

"YES I COULD RAISE THEM TO BE SOLDIERS. Except Cloud cause he'd never make it...probably Sora too," Sepherioth thinks aloud.

"SEPHERIOTH YOU'RE NOT CREATING A NEW JENOVA!!!!" The peeps shout.

"Fine then I'll be home then unless you need me and even then I might not come," Sepherioth says.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE US WITH SIX FIVE YEAR OLDS!!" The peeps shout.

"Yeah I can," Sepherioth says and leaves in a cloud of feathers.

"Well I guess we can keep them at my house until then…" Casey trails off as she starts to think.

"Yeah your house has that protection shield around it. It will keep out those Heartless and stuff," Kathryn replies.

"Aww man mommy's gonna kiwl me," Sora whines.

"Well at least we get to miss suwmer school," Roxas says thoughtfully.

"This could turn out bad," Riku says.

"How am I suppose to wide my motocwicle like this?" Cloud asks aloud.

"You can't," Casey replies.

"Shoot," Cloud replies.

"Can we just go now," Kathryn says.

"Sure, but I think I'm gonna need a nap after this," Casey says while yawning.

"I'm hungwy," L whines.

"ME TOOO!!" the rest of the five year olds say.

"Ohhh brother," Katie, Kathryn and Casey say.

* * *

Soo I hope yeah like it soo far. Maybe we can have Axel come in and help us later thought.

*Axel*  
Ahh you do care. BUT I WANT IN SOON GOT IT MEMORIZED!

*Casey*  
AXEL IF YOU SAY GOT IT MEMORIZED ONE MORE TIME (big ball of fire in my hands)

*Axel* Never mind


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: okkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeah so we don't own any of these animes. I'm sure if we did L would never have died and Riku would never ever ever ever ever have a pairing.

* * *

So they all head back to Casey's house. Casey puts up all the shields that her little brother help make to not allow any evil being to enter the house. But unfortunately, like all five year olds they were whining.  
"Casey!!, I'm hungwry!!!" Riku whines a little out of character now being five years old.

"Us too!!!" Sora and Roxas whine in unison.

"Fine, fine. I'll look for something!" Casey says as she makes her way through the kitchen searching through cabinets and into the pantry.

"Kathryn!!! I want a cookie!" L whines also a little out of character.

"I want chips," Light whines as well.

"Hold on a minute!!!" Kathryn replies to their whining.

"I just want food!!" Cloud yells.

"Yeah! I want food too!" Katie whines.

"NOT YOU TOO!!!" Kathryn and Casey shout at her.

"Hey, I'm hungry, Casey, do you have anything to eat?"

After looking a lot through the kitchen and coming back around through the pantry she makes a report of what she has. "Yeah, I got cookies (L stands up straight), chips, dip, and ham and cheese sandwiches. But no ramen…sigh no ramen."

"Sounds good to me," Kathryn says not even hearing Casey's sadness.

"Fine, fine, whatever just shut these kids up," Light complains.

"You're a kid too," Kathryn yells at him.

"Yeah," L says

Kathryn runs up to L and hugs him, "L, You're so CUTE!!!"

"You're....skwishing.....me," L says through his lose of breath.

Casey and Katie roll there eyes and Casey mutters under her breath saying "And you call me obsessive." But then replies aloud "Alright then I'll fix up the meal."

"So, Cloud...how are you with a sword?" Riku challenges

"Better than you," Cloud replies in a not caring tone.

"How do you know!?!" Riku asks very annoyed.

"I just do," Cloud replies in the same uncaring tone.

"Oh really?" Riku says while preparing himself for a fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Roxas and Sora stat to mutter while increasing in volume.

"NO! No fighting in here!" Casey screams, "The last time there was a fight the table broke," She then gets anime huge with the flames behind her, "AND LAST TIME I WAS BLAMED FOR IT AND I CAN'T AFFORD A NEW TABLE!!!!!"

"Ok, everyone time for lunch," Katie says to get me to calm down. So in the end Katie and Casey take the sandwiches and chips and put them on the kitchen table. Meanwhile Kathryn tries to get everyone to sit down.

"SIT DOWN OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FOOD!!" Kathryn screams.

"But there are only 5 chairs," Light complains.

"I don't care. Someone can sit on the floor!" Kathryn yells back.

"But the floor is so dirty," Roxas comments.

"Then share a chair," Kathryn says

"I'm not sharing my seat," Cloud says.

"Me neither," Riku utters.

"I'm a genius, I don't share anything." L declares.

"FINE!!" Kathryn shouts, "L, you sit here. Light, you sit there. Riku, you sit at the end of the table. Cloud, you sit at the other end. Sora and Roxas you two share a seat....

"But I don't wanna!!" Sora whimpers.

"Me neither!!!" Roxas groans.

"Ok, time to eat!!" Katie shouts as she and Casey place the found around the table.

"Where are the cookies?" L asks.

"They're for after lunch," Casey tells him.

"So if I finished my lunch right now I can have cookies?" L asks very intelligently which sounded very weird in a small five year old voice.

Katie, Casey, and Kathryn all look at each other and shrug, "Um…yeah, I guess," Katie replies.

"Good," L says and then sucks up the entire meal like a vacuum cleaner.

Casey Katie and Kathryn are like HOLY CRACKERJACKS!!! With big anime faces.

"Can I have cookies now?" L says in a seemingly innocent voice.

"NO!!" Casey shouts.

While all this is happening. At the other end of the table.

"I bet I can eat my food faster than you," Cloud challenges Riku.

"I bet _I_can eat it faster than you," Riku challenges back.

While Cloud and Riku are smirking at each other, mentally preparing themselves for the challenge Sora and Roxas are discussing bets

"I bet Cloud," Roxas says.

"I bet Riku," Sora says.

"Ready..."Roxas starts.

"Set..." Sora continues.

"GO!!" They both say to finish.

Cloud and Riku both start to eat and eat and eat. Then the both choke.

"HOLY CRACKERJACKS THEY'RE CHOKING!!!" Katie shouts, "WHAT DO WE DO!!!!

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Kathryn shouts back, "CASEY DO SOMETHING!!

"um.. well.... uh......quick turn them upside-down!" Casey shouts

Katie grabs Cloud and Casey grabs Riku and we start shaking them upside-down. They finally stop choking and are coughing.

"Cough....cough....smooth move....Riku....gasp!" Cloud exclaims through breaths.

Thanks...cough..casey...cough," Riku speaks to Casey, ".........it's all... your fault.....cloud."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Sora laughs, "you're an idiot Riku."

"So who won?" Roxas asks, "I want my money."

"You know what, lunch is over," Kathryn decides, "Finish your sandwiches and throw the plates in the sink."

"I will take this chip...and eat it!!" Light says.

"Yeah yeah we know," L replies.

"Are you two done?!" Casey asks really annoyed.

"Yeah, hold on, I wanna eat one more chip," Light says.

Kathryn takes their plates. Casey takes Cloud's and Riku's, and Katie take Sora's and Roxas'.

"Who wants a cookie?" Katie asks. Everyone raises their hands

"Ok, here you go," Casey says while getting out a box of cookies and putting it on the table. As soon as Casey's hand leaves the box the 5 year olds attack the box of cookies.

"Good God," Kathryn shouts, "I've never seen anything like that."

"I'm scared..." Katie says

"Just ignore the blood and its okay," Casey says while trying to get some dirt out of her nails not at all paying attention to them. Suddenly the massacre stops.

"Ahh! We're out of cookies," Sora whines.

"Got any more?" L says while whipping crumbs off his face

"What's this feeling I have inside of me?" Riku asks.

"My knees are tingling and my brain feels weird," Cloud says.

"I know what this is..." Roxas says slowly.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't had one if these in.....well, since I was 5." Light says in an intelligent manner.  
"SUGAR HIGH!!!!" Sora shouts. As they 5 year olds go off like rockets.

* * *

Well this was an interesting chapter no doubt. Stay tuned for more. Can't promise when but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: again we don't own nothing, natta, zip, none, zero, nope, got nothing ect. ect.

Okitaki let's see ummm so we got to the house, the 5 year olds go on a sugar high OK now for the really crazy stuff.

* * *

"Ohhh SHOOT OHH SHOOT!!!!!!!!" Casey screams as she watches her house be destroyed by a bunch of hyper 5 year olds. Riku, Cloud, Sora, Light, Roxas, and even L go bouncing around chasing each other. Here there everywhere.  
"This is bad this is bad this is bad," Kathryn repeats over and over again in the same worried way.  
"Hey it wasn't my idea to give them the cookies," Katie says accusingly.

"It was the only way to get them to be quiet!" Kathryn yells in her defense.

"Look out!" Casey shouts. The threesome duck just in time as Cloud, quickly followed by Riku, jump right over her heads.

"What is my mother making these cookies with?" Casey asks herself out loud.

"SERIOUSLY! I have never seen five year olds go on this big of a sugar high before," Kathryn yells back.

"SCATTER!!!" Katie yells as Sora and Roxas chase each other around as it seems Roxas was able to save a bit of a cookie.

"What do we do!!? What do we do!!? What do we do!!!?" Casey screams.

"This is bad," Katie says

"You can say that again," Kathryn shouts.

"This is bad," Katie repeats.

Kathryn, while shaking Katie vigorously shouts, "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FUNNY!!!!!" During all this argument though, they don't realize just how much the house is being destroyed.

"hmmm…" Casey hums to herself.

"What?" both Katie and Kathryn ask.

"I don't see Light," Casey mutters.

Then all three stop and shout, "OHH NOO!!" They race to the hall to Casey room and quietly open the door. There sitting in the middle of the floor is Light with an open black notebook. He scribbles something down then shot his hand in the air. And scribbled again and shot his hand in the air.  
"Ohh good," Katie sighs in relief, "it's just scribbles." The silent reserve though is immediately broke when Casey screams, "HEY THAT'S MY DRAWING NOTEBOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down if it keeps him calm who cares," Kathryn says.

"UHH ME!!!!" Casey shouts back.  
"Umm… guys," Katie says, "I think we should get back to the living room."

"Oh right," both Casey and Kathryn say. They hurry back to find mass chaos.

"Hey Sora off the table," Katie shouts.  
"Riku get down from the counter," Casey orders.  
"L you have to sit right," Kathryn says to L.  
"But I don't wanna," L whines.  
"You have too unless you want your deductive reasoning to falter by 40%," Kathryn says really fast without taking a breath. (Kathryn: man that was hard to say very fast)  
"UHHHH!?!?!" L replies as his eyes swirl in confusion.  
"Never mind," Kathryn sighs.

"Where's cloud?" Katie asks.  
"OHHH CRAP He's on the roof," Casey shouts as she rushes towards the door, "I'll be back later."

"Next time I'm the only one who gets the cookie," Katie says.  
"But what about L?" Kathryn asks.  
"SOOOO!!" Katie shouts. Kathryn gives her an evil glare that causes Roxas, Sora and Katie to cuddle together

"Ahhh the evil glare," they whimper. Axel finally pops in through his dark portal (Axel: FINALLY GOT IT MEMORIZED!! Casey: what did I say!!)

"Hey what's up I came to see Rox......as," Axel says as he trails off. Axel looks down at little Roxas who is staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Um...," Axel continues to um, "um... Roxas is that you?" Roxas runs behind Katie and hides behind your leg but sticks his head out ever so.

"That man creeps me out," Roxas mutters to Katie.

"Doesn't he to all," Katie replies.

"Hey!" Axel cries in defense.

"Hey it's true," Kathryn says joining the conversation while still trying to correctly, well incorrectly situate L.

"What's going on?" Axel ask in pure total confusion.

"Well," Katie starts to tell the story, "we went to visit Casey's brother's lab, out of seer boredom."

"Which you didn't invite me to," Axel interrupts.

Katie sends evil glare and says, "let me finish." Axel cowers in fear of the mighty Katie. "Anyways," She continues and then begins to babble very fast, "Sora accidentally pushed a button to a machine which turned out to be an invention called the Ager which turned all that it was pointed to into little five year olds as you see before....... Then they where whining and complaining because they where hungry so we feed them and gave them cookies which gave them sugar highs which cause this total chaos you see before you." (Katie: No Kathryn, that is hard to say very fast)

Axel stares in confusion and then says, "Ok I think I got some of it. Any ways where is Casey?"

"Outside getting Cloud down from the roof," Kathryn says oh so casually. Then suddenly there was hear a scream from outside. Next thing they know Casey falls from the roof onto the concrete pavement in of her backyard.  
"Casey!" Kathryn, Katie and Axel all shout as the rush out the door, "Hey are you alright?" Casey tries to get up and they hear all the cracking of her bones. They also see Cloud wrapped tightly in her arms.

"As good as I can be," Casey says while rubbing all her sore areas, "Remind me to fix the pavement later. (CRACK) OWWW much later."

"You look pretty beat up Got it memorized," Axel says while pointing his index finger to hi head.

Casey falsely giggles and says, "I'm not beat up enough to keep me from beating the…"

"CASEY!" Katie shouts, "THEY'RE LITTLE EARS ABOUT!!!!"

"Right," Casey says momentarily forgetting where she was, "Hey you ok Cloud."

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."

...

"HE'S ASLEEP AFTER ALL THAT!!!!" Casey shouts.

"Hey," Kathryn whispers, "you'll wake him up."

"What about the others," Katie asks. They all race back inside. Lying on the couch is Sora and Roxas all cuddle together. L is on the floor curled up like he sits. Amazingly Light came back in and was asleep in the chair.

"Every one just crwashed," Riku mumbles.

"Why didn't you?" Kathryn asks.  
Riku shrugs and yawns while rubbing his eyes. Casey puts Cloud down on the floor and goes and gets blankets for every one.

"I don't know about you guys," Casey mumbles, "but I want a nap too."

"I'm good," Katie says.

"I just got here," Axel says.

"I'm bushed" Kathryn says.

"You can take my bed," Casey tells her.

"Already there," Kathryn says heading in that direction.

Riku dizzily walked over to Casey

"Casey I'm tired," he said.  
Casey smiles and says, "Come here." Riku goes and Casey grabs a blanket and sits on the sofa chair. Riku clings to Casey shirts and is asleep in seconds.  
Katie and Axel grin at each other and get out the cameras.

"Future Blackmail," they say wickedly.

* * *

I really am bushed and it ain't from the 5 year olds. Schools a pain I haven't done anything productive for our stories and I still need to fix the Chocolate story. I just got finished with UIL for band and it's 11:31 and I'm tired.

Review if you want and if it's anything about me being mushy and a Riku hogger then...P you can just expect it to be deleted.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes yes yes you know the drill the whole disclaimer thing. We do not own anything yadda yadda yadda great now ON WITH THE STORY!!! Wow this is actually a combination of four e-mails….wow.

* * *

"Don't do it," Kathryn warns.

"Why not?" Katie says, "She can't do anything to us."

"Yeah," Axel said, "got it memorized?" They quietly sneak over to Casey and Riku on the couch.

"Ok," Katie whispers, "now I'll count to 3 and we'll both take pictures at the same time so if she catches one of us, the other will have some pictures."

"Ok," Axel replies, "_I've_ got it memorized." Casey hears Axel and wakes up but secretly close her eyes again and pretend she's sleeping.

"Ok...1," Katie takes a step forward and so does Axel.

"2..." two steps forward and standing now in front of Casey.

"THREE!!" Casey screams at there faces. Axel runs off screaming like a girl.

"OH MY GOD!!" Katie screams, "RUN FOR THE HILLS!!! WE'RE SKREWED!!!"

Kathryn calmly walks up behind the two and simply says, "I told you it was a bad idea." Katie and axle glare at Kathryn and in that moment Casey grabs their shirt collars and pulls the two into a fighting dust cloud. This goes on for a while and all the peaceful sleepers wake up.

"So what'd they do?" Light asks.

"Pictures," Kathryn says.

"Was Casey sleepin'?" L asks.

"Yep," was his reply from Kathryn.

"She's scary," Sora starts to say.

"Very scary," Roxas finishes.

"That's why she like me the best," Riku gloats, "cause I'm the scariest."

"No," Cloud argues, "I am!"

"You wanna bet?" Riku challenges.

"Yeah!" Cloud replies.

"NOT ANOTHER BET!!" Kathryn yells in despair.

Casey emerges from the dust pile with the cameras above her head.

"Never take pictures of me while I'm sleeping!!!" Casey yells as she crushes the cameras. Katie and Axel are in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"This is you fault, "Katie blames Axel.

"No, this is your fault," Axel returns the blame.

Katie grabs Axel by the throat and pins him to the floor.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT. GOT IT MEMORIZED?" She shouts in his face. "Yeah....I.....got....it...mem....or...ized," Axel stutters.

"Good," Katie stands up with a big smile on her face. Quickly changes keys she says, "So, who wants to go to the park?"

Everyone minus Kathryn, Light and L raises their hands.

"Ok then," Casey says since the vote was decided, "first we have to clean up the nap time mess."

"I'll help you Casey," Riku says.

"I'll be helpfuler," Cloud says. They grab a blanket and try to fold it by themselves but end up ripping it.

Casey sighs and says, "Give me the blanket." They stand there with sad faces and hand over the blanket pieces.

Meanwhile.........

"Ok, Sora, you stand at that end, Roxas you go over there, and Axel, you hold this end," Katie orders while handing Axel a rope so that all the little five year olds don't get separated.

"Why am I holding this? Got it memorized?" Axel asks.

"Because you're going to the park with us," Roxas says.

"But I don't want to go to the park," Axel bluntly replies.

"But but...." Roxas stutters getting teary eyed, "you don't want to play with us…"

"Um…um...." Axel stutters as well. Roxas looks like he's going to cry.

"Hey I was just messing with you. Got it memorized." Axel replies.

"Meany," Roxas mutters. Axel sighs.

They finally left the house and were walking to the park. Before we left, everyone went potty and put on sunscreen and had a snack and such. It's a sunny day outside and they're walking 12 blocks down the street. They walked about 7 blocks and since the little ones are 5 and their legs are short (Casey and Kathryn: snicker silently Katie: shut up) they are tired. People on the street and in their cars are looking at the group. You have to admit that 3 teenagers and 6 four-year-olds and one Axle is pretty suspicious.

"Casey," Riku asks, "where's the park?"

"It's just a little further," Casey replies and asks, "why are you tired too?"

"Yeah, are you tired you weenie?" Cloud mocks.

"Cloud!" Casey scolds, "don't call people weenies."

"Sorry, I meant to call him a…" Casey glares at Cloud before he can finish that sentence.

Riku smirks and says, "She likes me better."

Cloud grabs Casey's hand and says, "Casey I'm better right?"

"No," Riku says as he grabs her other hand, "I'm better!"

Casey being stretched and pulled two different ways says, "I think you're both great, just let go of my hands!"

Meanwhile....

"Why do commoners build parks so far away?" L asks.

"Because we 'commoners' don't have enough money to buy parks and put them in our mansions," Kathryn explains.

"That's pretty stupid," L says. Light looks back and forth and behind him as if someone is following him.

"Something wrong with you light?" Kathryn asks him.

"I think someone's following me," Light says.

"That's nice," Kathryn says not paying a lick of attention to what Light said.

And to Katie...

"So what's this park like?" Sora asks.

"I dunno," Katie replies, "I think it's a park."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"I think she means it's a park like with swings and a slide and stuff like that," Axel explains.

"Oh," Sora says, "well why didn't you say so?"

"Good question," Katie replies to his question.

"You know, usually I'd be so totally against going to a park," Roxas says.

"Me too," L agrees.

"....." Light does say anything.

"Yeah," Sora also agrees.

"I'm too cool for parks but oddly enough my 5-year old brain wants me to go," Riku says.

"Yeah, my brain too," Cloud agrees. They walk in silence as the guys, minus Axel, contemplate their 5-year old brains. People keep giving the girls and Axel odd looks. They eventually arrive at the park.

"WOAH!!!!" the seven guys exclaim.

The park had 8 swings, 3 slides, a jungle gym, a huge sandbox, some benches, some trees and other park stuff. The five year olds run off in separate directions and the girls head to the bench.

* * *

Ok so it's like 1:07 in the morning. Casey is tired but not tired enough to go to sleep so this is the outcome.

Enjoy, review, drink, be merry, I don't care.....................


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ……………..

Police Officer: cough cough.

Casey: yeah yeah I'm getting to it. Sheesh they tell me to hurry up and yet they don't get to the person who called 9-1-1 until they're the victim, cold and dead.

Police Officer: (pulls out the hand cuffs)

Casey: sigh fine we do not own any of the manga/anime here.

Police Officer: you may proceed.

Casey: Feh. Oh by the way there's a little parent bashing later on in the chapter so if you're offended by that…skip over it.

* * *

"So how long do you think they will be like that?" Kathryn asks.

"Good question," Casey says, "Will should know, Right?"

"Why don't we just ask him?" Katie simply puts.

"Okay then," Casey says as she pulls out a cell phone and dials Will's number.

"Hello? Will? About the guys, how long do you think they'll be ...you know....5?" Casey asks.

"Well Casey, I tried to duplicate the experiment and I found that…." L sneaks up behind Casey and grabs her cell phone then runs off with it.

"HEY!" Casey shouts at L.

"L! Give that back!" Kathryn shouts to him. Katie however is asleep on the bench and snoring.

"You gotta catch me!!!!!" L shouts as he runs off at supper fast speed.

From the sand box Sora shouts, "CATCH HIM!!! CATCH HIM!!!" L runs off to who knows where and hides Casey's phone.

"Give up and buy a new one, Case," Kathryn says as she pats Casey on the shoulder.

"But Will was going to tell us something important," Casey whines.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Katie just falls asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

Riku and Cloud are on the swings trying to get higher than each other.

"I'm higher than you are!" Riku yells over to Cloud.

"No, I'm higher!" Cloud yells back.

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!" (Casey: where's the "Anything You Can Do" song when you need it)

This goes on for a while longer.

"CASEY!!!!" both Cloud and Riku scream.

"What!!!!" Casey screams back still irritatingly searching for her phone.

"Whose swing is higher?" Cloud asks.

"It's me right?" Riku shouts to her.

"No, it's me," Cloud yells to him.

"No it's me," Riku yells. Cloud and Riku stick their tongues out at each other.

"Stop that!" Casey shouts at both at them pausing in her search for her phone, "you two bicker like.....well...five year olds. You're both going the same height, and besides, these swings have regulators that only allow you to go so high. So you're both going the same height."

"Well....." Cloud pauses to come up with another way to beat Riku, "I bet I can jump farther than you can!"

"No you cant, I can!" Riku shouts.

Cloud smirks, "Let's see you try."

"Let's see you not!" Casey shouts at them. Riku jumps out of the swing.

"OH NO!!!!" Casey screams as she runs and catches Riku.

"Wha'da you do that for Casey?" Riku asks.

"Are you crazy!!?" Casey yells at him, "you could have hurt yourself you're 5 remember? This stuff actually hurts."

"MY TURN!!!" Cloud shouts. He swings up and down and flies out of the swing.

"HOLY COW!!" Casey screams, "He's... flying!" Cloud drops out of the sky. "never mind......CLOUD!!!" She drops Riku and catches Cloud.

Cloud gives a frustrated look, "why does that always happen?"

"Oi ve!" Casey sighs.

* * *

To Kathryn….

Kathryn walks over to Katie and kicks her awake. When that didn't work she leaned in closed to her ear and shouted.

"WAKE UP!!"

"Wuh? Huh? oh.... hey," Katie mumbles.

"You're really outta it aren't you?" Kathryn asks.

"Yeah.....I guess so.....hey, is L eating dirt?" Katie ask in a groggily voice.

"Where?" Kathryn asks looking to see L in the sand box eating something, "L STOP THAT!" And runs over to L.

"L STOP EATING THAT!!" Kathryn screams at him. L turns around to see he has is jar of sugar with him and was eating that. With a very confused about why someone would get him to stop eating look on his face.

"Sigh Never mind," Kathryn sighs, "Katie said she saw you eating dirt." to herself, "dang Katie's got really bad eye sight to mistaken white sugar for brown dirt."

"Hey what did you do with Casey's phone?" Kathryn suddenly remembers Casey's minor dilemma.

L shrugs shoulders and replies, "don't know."

"I don't know either," Sora says butting into the conversation.

"I didn't ask you!" Kathryn yells.

Getting teary eyed Sora runs to Katie screaming, "KATIE!!! KATHRYN YELLED AT ME!!!"

"Sigh. Why does he always come to me?" Katie asks aloud.

"Poor Sora...." Casey says for a second then turns around and screams, "CLOUD RIKU STOP WALKING ON TOP OF THE MONKEY BARS!!" and runs off to stop them.

"Poor Casey oh well," Katie lays back down and goes to sleep.

"Sigh," Kathryn…well sighs, "I don't think we'll ever find out what Will was going to say."

* * *

Axel and Roxas sat on the very top of the jungle gym. I mean on the very tip top of jungle gym.

"Man there stupid got it memorized," Axel says.

"You said it man," Roxas says in a five year old voice.

"Yo Roxas," Casey calls up to him, "how come your like the only one that doesn't get annoyed with his constant "got it memorized" speech."

Roxas shrugs his shoulders, "Just used to it I guess."

"Whatever," Casey shrugs, "…hey have you guys seen my phone."

Axel smirks seeing a phone in my pocket.

"Did ya check your pocket?"

Casey rolls her eyes.

"That's my," checks it real quick, "ok so that's my work phone I'm looking for my cell phone cell phone you know the one I use for just the heck of it. I don't have Will on here…even though I probably should."

Axel shrugs and replies, "nope," then points his right index finger to his head, "got it memorized."

Casey has eye twitch and shots a fireball at Axel.

"Dumb butt." Axel falls screaming.

Concerned parents start looking at us when Casey shoots at Axel and he falls off. It's around 3:30ish so there are not too many people in the park.

* * *

Kathryn is with L and light in the sandbox. Casey is looking for her cell phone and yelling at Riku and Cloud who are being little devils. Axel is on the ground and cursing under his breath at Casey for making him fall off the jungle gym and making him look bad in front of everyone. And Katie is dead on a park bench under a tree.

* * *

"OMG!! Katie!!" Sora shouts, "Are you dead??!!!"

"Yep." Katie replies. Sora gets all teary eyed.

"Oh sora," Katie sighs, "you've got to stop being so gullible. If I was dead could I talk to you?  
"B-but...R-R-Riku did that to me once.....h-he said he d-d-died and he wasn't my friend anymore."

Katie gives Sora a hug. (Katie:**hugs make everyone feel better!!!**) and tells him, "well, then don't listen to Riku."

"Ok," Sora mutters, "Do you want to come play with me in the sandbox?  
"Do I have to?" Katie moans. Sora looks heartbroken.

"Curse my heart!! I should've had it ripped out with my emotions!!!" Katie mutters to herself then says to Sora, "Ok I'll play." They go to the sandbox.

Meanwhile while Sora and Katie are having their delightful conversation…

* * *

Kathryn and L and Light are already in the sandbox building a sandcastle and stuff. L is eating sugar from a sugar jar that he got outta who knows where and Light is complaining about the structural unsoundness of a sandcastle and the fact that only little children (which he is) build sand castles.  
"L," Kathryn asks, "where did you get that jar of sugar?"

"I can't tell you," L says

"Suddenly I don't want to know," Kathryn says then looks over at Light, "so how's the castle coming Light?"  
Light glares at a mound of dirt, "this is stupid!" he mutters.

"Oh light, you shouldn't be so negative," L says. They look over to see he has a huge sandcastle with windows and a drawbridge. Kathryn gives a O.O look.

"How did you do that Ryuzaki?" Light asks in astonishment.

"It's a simple matter of decisive reasoning that sand will take the form of whatever the creator imagines it to be for the soul purpose of being knocked down by one who thinks he is God," L replies in a scientific matter…coming out of a five year old mouth. Kathryn again looks like O.O? Light punches a hole in L's castle.

L mutters with that angry outburst, "I deduce that he now has a 63.725% chance of being Kira" He then stands up and stomps on Light's pile of sand.

"L!" Kathryn shouts. Light then punches L.

"Light!" Kathryn shouts.

L kicks Light and shouts, "73%!" This goes on for a while and some parents take their children away from the park, giving us dirty looks.

Kathryn grabs L and Light by the shirt collars and knocks their heads together and shouts, "Knock It Off!"

"What was that for?" Light asks.

"Back to 63%," L says.

"Stop it I'm not Kira!" Light shouts, "haven't we already been through this?"  
"Maybe..." L mutters.

"Ugh!" Kathryn moans.

* * *

On to Casey…

Casey is running around the park looking for her cell phone and keeping Riku and Cloud from killing themselves.

"GAWD IF I CAN'T FIND THAT FREAKIN CELL PHONE I'M GONNA HURT SOMETHING!!!" Casey shouts up to the sky. A bunch of concerned parents are still staring at her wandering if they should call the police. Most have already left though.

Casey glares over to some of the parents in a "I'm not harming your kids so butt out of my business" sort of way. Most do the whole hold their noses high and go back to what they were doing.

"I hate some of these humans," Casey complains to herself, "don't know all the work I do for them keeping the entire earth safe on a daily schedule."

"You said it," Riku mutters beside her.

"Yeah....AHHH" Casey shouts not realizing that Cloud and Riku and been standing right next to her, "Gosh I hate it when you do that."  
"Oh well," Cloud shrugs.

"Can't you be nicer to her," Riku tells him.

"I don't have to be cause she like me better," Cloud says with a smirk.

"You wanna bet," Riku says making dark aura appear in his hands.

Casey eyes go like this 0.o, "YOU CAN STILL DO THAT!!" Casey shouts.

"I had darkness in my heart when I was like this before," Riku says.

"So what," Cloud says as he starts to glow yellow.

Casey's eyes start to twitch as all the parents start to look this way, "Dang it stop it you two. Sheesh you gonna get us into trouble."

Sora and Roxas come over to enjoy the fight while Axel comes rubbing his sore back from the fall to watch as well.

"I think you should really keep your children locked up somewhere," some random parent shouts over to them, "They're freaky and a disturbance to the other _normal _children." She finishes glancing at Casey and Axel.

Axel glares and shouts, "What did you say!" A fire ball forming in his back hand.

The random parent rolls their eyes and sighs, "I said that for one you two look to young to take care of children and that these children are weird and should not influence the smaller children."

Casey glares and yells back, "Or maybe you should tell your children to not imitate them in the first place. Just because they might be better than your own children doesn't mean you got to get all snotty about it."

Katie was about to come over to talk to Casey but when she saw Casey talking back to an adult she high-tailed it over to Kathryn.

The random parent scoffs and gasps the "Well I've never" kind of gasp and says, "Young lady I think you should learn some manners."

"Maybe you should to got it memorized," Axel says.

"You should control you manner," the parent tells Axel, "as well as your girlfriend's."

Axel and Casey look at each other and turn away and pretend to throw up. Casey starts to laugh as well as Axel.

"OH man that would be terrible if we dated." Axel says.

"HAHAH RIGHT ME… DATE AXEL… HAHAHHAH!!" Casey says through her laughing fit.

"Yep you're way too crazy for me," Axel laughs. Casey playfully punches Axel and says, "hey I told you I'm psychotic not crazy. Hahahhahaha!"

Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Cloud start laughing too and start chanting around Casey, "ohh no it's the psycho lady."

"Gasp," Casey gasps, "now they've found me out now I have to leave the country but first." She grabs nearest kid which was Riku, "I shall take a hostage."

"Ahh! Oh no she's got me!" Riku pretends to scream, "I think I'm turning into a psycho too. Oh no it's happening." He starts jumping up and down jumps out and begins to chase the others.

Casey's smile fades into an emotionless face and turns to the random parent.

"If you don't like how we act then buzz off and mind your own business we haven't done anything to you personally so leave us alone," Casey tells her, "And before you make quick judgments like Axel and I being boyfriend and girlfriend think before you act that's what you parents are always telling us."

"*Gasp* Why I've never!" She says as she raises hand to slap Casey. Casey stands her ground but closes her eyes. The slap doesn't come instead Axel is grabbing the parents hand and glaring at them.

"What's worst than yelling at a child is hitting one," Axel snarls, "Especially one that's not yours to deal with." He gets close in parents face, "Got it memorized." She shakes her head vigorously. "Good then go away." She leaves and grabs her kid and leaves the playground entirely.

"And people think I don't have a heart," Axel mutters.

Casey smiles up at Axel, "Thanks Axel."

Axel shrugs his shoulders, "eh no problem. I'd do it for all my friends. Got it memorized."

Casey raises her fist to punch him. Axel cringes but Casey pats Axel on the head, "I'll let it slide this time."

"Are you done back talking now?" Katie asks. Casey and Axel scream and jump and huddle together shocked by Katie's sudden appearance. Then jump apart after realizing where they jumped.

"Where the heck did you come from!" Axel screams.

"From the sand box," Kathryn answers, "sheesh you don't observe much."

"I was busy," Axel says, "got it memorized." Kathryn smacks him across the back of his head.

"OWWW!" Axel shouts.

"Suck it up," Kathryn grumbles.

"Any way I had something I needed to tell you but when I saw you arguing well... I backed off," Katie says with a big smile.

"Jee you're helpful.." Casey mutters.

"Yeah I know XD" Katie smiles again.

"*Sigh* anyway what's up?" Casey asks. Everyone comes back to know what's up.

"Oh well I," Katie says as she digs into the back of her pocket, "found your phone."

Casey snatches the phone out of Katie's hand leaving a red mark, "WOE HOW DID YOU FIND IT!"

"It's always been in my pocket apparently," Katie explains, "didn't realize till I actually put my hand in there. Hurray for self-awareness!" Katie shouts.

"-.- Anyway I have the phone back!" Casey shouts.

Kathryn looks down at L and says, "You hid it in Katie's back pocket."

"I knew her self-awareness was low around 2.1% actually so it was the best place," L explains.

"Hey!" Katie says.

"It's true though," L leisurely says.

"Dangit," Katie says then goes to the Tamaki corner.

"Eh she'll get over it," Kathryn says.

"Never mind that I can call Will now," Casey shouts for joy.

* * *

Done.

So I wanted to keep going so this is like another 4 e-mails.


End file.
